Contemporary training in clinical research requires significant formal coursework to provide broad, rigorous training in research methods as well as the opportunity for a closely mentored research experience. We propose the continuation of the Boston University Clinical Research Training (CREST) program, a two year training program for MD's and other doctorally trained health professionals interested in clinical research careers which includes four components: 1) a Master's degree for which trainees will have the option of any one of three Master's degree programs, each of which require basic epidemiology and biostatistics courses.; 2) a bi-weekly seminar, which covers important clinical research topics not covered by courses and provides a forum for trainee research presentations, 3) a two-year closely-mentored clinical research project at the conclusion of which trainees will be expected to present and submit at least one manuscript based on their research and 4) a mentoring program consisting of at least a career mentor provided through CREST and a research mentor along with CREST program seminars and breakfasts on mentoring. At the end of their training program, Boston University CREST trainees will possess both the sufficient didactic training background and practical research experience to become independently funded clinical investigators. The program is based at Boston University Medical Campus, which consists of the School of Medicine, the School of Public Health, the School of Dental Medicine, Boston Medical Center and the Boston and Bedford Veteran's Administration Medical Centers. In the first cycle, the program was successfully created, has attracted increasing numbers of fellows and has shown success in meeting stated goals of placing graduates in academic positions in clinical investigation with seven of the first eight graduates holding jobs as full time academic faculty engaged in clinical research. We will plan to recruit 13-14 fellows per year. Enhancements to the program in this renewal application include the inauguration of the following: 1. an IRB internship to be required of all fellows, 2. a grant writing workshop for all second year fellows 3. a seminar focused on translational medicine 4. a research resource infrastructure for fellows with a statistician and project manager made available 5. the progression of the evaluation of the CREST program to a fully integrated evaluation plan with involvement of an evaluation professional to CREST staff. In addition to evaluation of the main program targeted to fellows. We will also formally evaluate a part of the CREST program targeted to medical residents.